Consumable goods have been stored in various containers over the centuries, including timber, animal skins, pottery and leather.
Alternative packaging forms such as metal containers, plastic containers such as those made of polyethylene (PE), polypropylene (PP), polyethylenetetraphthate (PET) or other polymers and mixtures thereof and paper or cardboard containers have increased in popularity in the past decade. These offer advantages of lower weight, however their properties are in many instances not suitable for long-term storage in particular of oxidation-sensitive goods.
Such oxidation sensitive goods are relevant in all fields of consumable goods (consumables), in particular comestibles such as food and beverages, but also pharmaceuticals products or drugs, medical and veterinary preparations, as well as cosmetic and personal care products. In many instances, a problem also arises from the relatively aggressive nature of the goods or products. These problems arise both for liquid and solid consumable goods. As result of the interaction between the product and container or compounds (such as oxygen) entering the container, the product quality is impaired and/or the life span and storage stability of the consumable good is reduced.
The development of a robust packaging system in particular for delicate products (consumable goods) is considered desirable so as to ensure product integrity, longevity and to meet consumer demands for sustainable packaging and the requirements of maintaining the quality of the goods under various global storage and transport conditions.
As the globalization and world market demand for consumable goods increases, there is a need to transport those goods globally while maintaining their integrity and stability. Additionally, given today's global economy, producers of consumable goods are forced to package their products in a number of countries around the world. These products become susceptible to a variety of local conditions at time of manufacture, including water quality and chemical content, weather conditions etc., all of which have significant potential to impact on product integrity, stability and longevity.
Principally the same or similar factors apply to the producers of all consumable goods such as food or also cosmetics, health care or beauty products, pharmaceutical products, medicaments and the like. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an advantageous container, in particular for a consumable good, such as for example a food or comestilble, a personal care product or a pharmaceutical product, and to avoid the aforementioned problems of the prior art.
Furthermore, it is another object of the present invention to provide a process for preparing such a container, and the uses of such a container.